That Stupid Little Red Headed Twit
by IcamaneHatake
Summary: Drabble. The diary of Hermione Jean Granger. 1/7 in the girls Diaries of Hogwarts series. Year of Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Aug 1, 1991

**8/1/1991 **

Dear Diary,

You'll NEVER guess what happened to me today! I got a letter in the mail from a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying I'm a witch, and that I've been invited to the school to learn magic! Isn't that neat? Mum and Dad have no idea how that happened, seeing as neither of them can do it, but I can, and they're really pleased.

The letter says someone from the school will be by to help me get all my school supplies. I need some weird things, like a telescope and a cauldron. But I get my own wand! And the books look really interesting too. I wonder if Mum and Dad will let me get some other books for background reading?

The letter also said I leave in exactly one month, on September 1st. I've made a calendar, and I'm checking off the days!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**So, bit of an author's note here.**

**I guess this'll be considered drabbles. I'll just write a new entry for her every other day or so. I think it'll be fun, and keep the ideas flowing in-between working on my other stories. **

**I don't own HP.**

**~Icamane**


	2. Aug 3, 1991

**8/3/1991**

Dear Diary,

Today, an elderly witch came to my house to take me to get my school supplies. Her name was Professor McGonagall, and she teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts. I don't know how she got here; there wasn't a car in sight when she arrived! Maybe she flew on a broom? At any rate, we all got in our car and drove to London, where she took me to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. From there, we went to Diagon Alley. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and tapped the brick wall behind the pub, and they all just moved for her so we could get in! It's so exciting to see magic in action!

The first thing we had to do was go to Gringotts, the bank. Goblins run it! They're so small, and they have weird-looking fingers. But Mum and Dad exchanged their money (McGonagall called it "Muggle money") for the gold, silver and bronze that we would use to buy my school things. I got a cauldron, telescope, potion ingredients, and all my books. Mum and Dad even got me some extra books. I'm particularly excited about _Hogwarts, A History_. Then I went and got my wand. A man named Mr. Olivander sold it to me. It took FOREVER to find one that was just right! I must have gone through hundreds of wands. Mine ended up being vine wood with a dragon heartstring core, 9 and a half inches long. Mum put it in the box so I'd stop playing with it.

All this hustle and bustle has gotten me even more excited for Hogwarts than I was before. I think I'll start in on some books tonight.

28 more days until Hogwarts!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Whow you guys, about 60 hits in one day, and already about 5 favorites on this? Awesome. Keep it up? I love you!  
~Icamane**


	3. Aug 27, 1991

**8/27/1991**

Oh my, I haven't written in a while, have I?

I've been caught up in my new books, they're so fascinating! Did you know that at Hogwarts, the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky? And it's one of the oldest Wizarding schools in Europe? I must have read _Hogwarts, A History_ a half-dozen times already.

I've also read my spell books, I actually have most of them memorized. I started practicing the other night. Mum broke a glass on accident, but I fixed it with a wave of my wand and a, "Reparo!" I fell so helpful. Being a witch is awesome.

Although, I'm getting kind of nervous now, entering the magical world. I've gathered from my readings that I'm a "Muggle-born," or for nastier terms, a "Mudblood." I'm also worried that I'll be so far behind everyone else, because I never grew up with magic. Hopefully, there'll be some kids like me at Hogwarts, and my reading will help me through almost anything.

Finally, I've been reading a lot about a boy called Harry Potter. He's the only one in history to survive a Killing Curse, and he was only a baby! They say You-Know-Who tried to kill him when he was one, but somehow the curse just rebound and hit You-Know-Who instead. By my calculations, he's about the same age as me. I hope to see him at Hogwarts!

4 days until Hogwarts!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**So, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Adoxography Angelus for giving me some of the best encouragement and feedback I've had the honor of recieving. Thank you :]**

**I love reviews! And you, dear reader. ^^**

**~Icamane**


	4. Sep 1, 1991

**9/1/1991**

Dear Diary,

I'm here! I'm finally at Hogwarts!!! And boy, did I have a crazy day!

So, first off, you have to take a train to Hogwarts. I was totally surprised! I thought we'd be flying or something like that. But the wizards have their own platform at King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾. We didn't know how to get on at first, but then a boy about my age and his grandmother showed me how to get on. You have to walk through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I was so scared at first, but I took it at a run, and was fine. I ended up in a compartment with the boy who helped him. His name's Neville Longbottom.

Then about half-way through the train ride, Neville lost his toad, Trevor, so I helped him look for it. And then, you'll never guess who I met? That's right, Harry Potter! He was sitting in a compartment with another boy with red hair who said his name's Ron Weasley. He tried to do some magic, but it wasn't very good. So I showed him how to do it, and fixed Harry's glasses. Later on, there was a lot of commotion in the hallways, and I swear those two were trying to fight three other rather mean looking boys. Honestly, don't they know not to do this kind of thing?

When we finally got to Hogwarts, we were lead inside by Professor McGonagall, and we were sorted into our houses by the Sorting Hat, which sang a song before it began sorting. I nearly jumped out of my skin when it did! When I got called up, I was ever so nervous, but did the best I could to think of all the spells I knew. It ALMOST put me in Ravenclaw, but it decided on Gryffindor instead. I'm so happy!!!

My dorm mates are Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, and Harry, Ron and Neville were all sorted into Gryffindor too. Thankfully, that blonde boy (who's name is Draco Malfoy, I found out) is in Slytherin. Hopefully, I'll be able to avoid him. He seems really mean.

Classes start tomorrow!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**yeah, so I've decided to update every night :P**

**Reviews are loved**

**And disclaimer that I don't own Herms or the plot, just her thoughts :)**


	5. Sep 7, 1991

**9/7/1991**

Dear Diary,

Well, what a week it's been!

First off, all the classes at Hogwarts are fascinating! I've been taking so many notes because there's so much to learn! I think my favorite class so far is Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is a wonderful teacher, and by the end of our first lesson, I was the only one who could turn the match into anything close to a needle. I amazed even myself.

The other classes I like are Charms, which is taught by this TINY wizard named Professor Flitwick, and History of Magic, which is taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. We get to do some pretty neat magic in Charms, and in History, we get to learn all about the magical world. A lot of kids don't like it, but I'm assuming that's because they've grown up with magic and know quite a bit of this already. But I still find it interesting.

Some other classes we have are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions. Defense seemed like it would be really interesting, and Professor Quirrell is an OK teacher, I guess. Professor Sprout teaches us all about different plants in Herbology, and it's outside in the greenhouses, which makes a nice change in the day. Astronomy is in the tallest tower at midnight. I need to remember to bring my cloak next time; it's cold at night!

I'm not sure about Potions. It's a really interesting subject, but Professor Snape really doesn't like me or Harry. In fact, I don't think he likes any of his students except for the Slytherins, because he's head of their house. It's totally not fair.

Alright, I have homework to do!

Love,

Hermione


	6. Sep 12, 1991

**9/12/1991**

Dear Diary,

So tomorrow, we're learning how to fly. I'm extremely nervous. It seems so scary, and I'm not sure if I can do it. It's not something I can learn from a book completely, but I've found this really interesting book called _Quidditch Through the Ages_. It has a lot of flying tips that I'm hoping will help me.

I'm in a better state than Neville though. He's been worrying like mad, and I've been trying really hard to help him. I've told him just about everything I know from _Quidditch Through the Ages_, but I don't know if it'll help him. Maybe it will. I hope it will.

Oh, and even better, we get to have the lesson with the Slytherins. That means more Malfoy than we get already in Potions. Gosh, he's just so annoying and stuck-up! And he won't quit bragging about how 'good he is at flying.' Well, we'll see who's flying better tomorrow.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Yes, short :/**

**reviews? and thanks to everyone who has!!! :D**


	7. Sep 13, 1991

**9/13/1991**

Dear Diary,

I've had the most absolute scary and nerve-wracking day!

Well, first we had that flying lesson. Except, I didn't actually get to fly, because poor Neville broke his wrist at the very beginning of the lesson. So Madame Hooch took him to the Hospital Wing. And of COURSE, as soon as she left, Malfoy began stirring up trouble. He had stolen Neville's Remembrall and Harry tried to get it back from him. Malfoy took off flying, and Harry went after him, even though I TOLD him not too. But anyways, he ended up getting the Remembrall back, and then Professor McGonagall came out to take him inside. But he didn't get in trouble, like I thought he would. He ended up Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

Of course this made Malfoy mad. He challenged Harry to a wizards duel, and Ron Weasley talked him into it and made himself Harry's second. They set it for midnight, so I waited for them in the common room half the night so I could try and talk them out of it. Honestly, the selfishness of them! I ended up going with them, and Neville was outside the common room, so he ended up getting dragged along too because the Fat Lady had left to go visit another portrait.

We walked all the way to the trophy room, and I kept telling them that it was a trap, and that no way Malfoy was going to risk himself getting caught for us, but they just wouldn't listen! And then, when Filch showed up instead, we had to run away, only to be caught by Peeves, who started yelling for Filch. I unlocked a door for us (thank you _Standard Book of Spells_!) and we piled in. Filch didn't find us, but we ended up in the forbidden corridor, and now we know exactly why it's forbidden.

Inside was a giant three-headed dog! I mean, this thing was huge! It easily filled the corridor. But even more curious was the fact that it was standing on a trap door! But anyways, we got out of there as fast as we could, and luckily we didn't run into anyone else on our way back to the common room. I was furious with both Harry and Ron. They could have gotten me expelled! And there is nothing worse than getting expelled from Hogwarts, that much I'm certain of.

But I do wonder…what is under that trap door?

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Semi-long chapter to make up for the last one**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS!!!! :D It quite litterally makes my day**


	8. Sep 19, 1991

**9/19/1991**

Dear Diary,

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…

Well, it wasn't the best or the worst birthday ever. Just kind of…I don't know…bland?

I didn't really have anyone to celebrate with. I'm almost having problems making friends here, and it's been almost 3 weeks. Maybe it's because I've been throwing myself into my studying so much…?

But anyways, Mum and Dad sent me via school owl some presents. They found me some more books, some magical and some just fun Muggle books. They also sent me a new jumper, and some sugar-free candy. I sat up in my dorm alone eating some of it, and thinking. Am I really doing my best? It doesn't seem like it. I think I'll pick up some books from the Library tomorrow and get to reading.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**I know, short, but I needed to add in a tiny bit of infomation I found out. I spent the last 45 minutes of my life on JKR's site, and while there, I read this section on Hermione. JKR mentioned that Hermione would probably feel secretly insecure, which is why her attitude projects as bossy and such. I found this interesting, and thought I might incorperate a little of it into this fanfic. Let me know how I do.**

**Thanks again for all the encouragement!  
~Icamane**


	9. Oct 31, 1991

**10/31/1991**

Dear Diary,

Yes, I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been absolutely slammed with homework. But today was a very confusing and pleasing day.

It certainly didn't start out good though. We finally learned the Levitating Charm in Charms (_Wingardium Leviosa!_) I was trying to help Ron (my partner, unfortunately) but he just got mad at me, especially when I showed him how to do it right. Then after class, I heard him making fun of me and saying how I don't have any friends. I really don't get what his problem was! But at the time, his comments really upset me, and I locked myself in the bathroom so no one would see me crying. I didn't even go to the Halloween feast.

Around the time I guess the feast would have been underway, I heard huge thuds enter the bathroom, and when I peaked out of my stall to see what it was, there was a huge, smelly mountain troll standing there! I was terrified, and I screamed, panicking. I had no idea what to do! It started smashing it's club around, and I ended up pinned in a corner with the troll about to attack me.

But then, guess who ran into the bathroom to save me? Harry and Ron! I was so shocked, but relieved. They were absolutely wonderful. Harry stuck his wand up the troll's nose, and Ron used _Wingardium Leviosa _and knocked it out with it's own club! I was very impressed by them; I could never have been THAT brave! So when McGonagall and some other teachers showed up, I covered for them, taking the blame for my own. It was the only way I could think of to repay them, even if I did break the rule by lying. But in the end, it all worked out, because I have two new friends; Harry and Ron.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**I know it's a huge time skip D:**

**Anyways, holy CRAP I'm getting a lot of hits/visitors. Maybe this has to do with the fact that I update every night...? Anyways, this is awesome. Thanks you guys :)**


	10. Nov 10, 1991

**11/10/1991**

Dear Diary,

Well, it's been a week since Harry and Ron saved me from the troll. It's so nice to have people to hang out with all the time. Harry's really nice, and Ron is better than he was to me. Harry's been overloaded with Quidditch practice because their first match is in three days, so I've been helping him with his homework. He's actually quite bright, whereas Ron…well, Ron could do better.

I'm still very thankful to both of them for saving me from the troll. And now that I know them better, I'm glad it was Harry and Ron. When he's not being empty-headed, Ron's actually really funny, and well, kind of nice. It's weird. First he hates me, and now he's stand able. It's a bit confusing.

Go go Gryffindor for Saturday!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**I find it appropriate that I listen to "Granger Danger" from AVPM as I type this story :)**

**Sorry, had a bit of writers block on this one.**


	11. Nov 13, 1991

**11/13/1991**

Dear Diary,

Today was the first Quidditch match of the season, us verses Slytherin. Slytherin played a bit dirty, but that was nothing compared to what we saw Snape doing! About half-way through the match, Harry's broom started going out of control, and I looked over and Snape was staring at him, mouthing words. It was an obvious sign of a jinx, so I ran over behind him and lit the edge of his robes on fire to get him to stop. It worked, and I hope I didn't burn him! But Harry went on to catch the Snitch by nearly swallowing it. According to Ron, it was an amazing catch.

In other news, a day before the match, Snape took _Quidditch Through the Ages _from Harry, and when Harry went to get it back, he found Filch trying to dress a wound on Snape's leg. Harry thinks it was from the three-headed dog (who's name is Fluffy, and belongs to Hagrid, by the way,) we found the first week of school. He also thinks that Snape let the troll in on Halloween so he could try to get past the dog, but I disagree. I don't know how Snape got injured, but I just know he wouldn't do something like that. I mean, if Dumbledore's guarding something, Snape's not about to go stealing it, is he? But after today at the match…I just don't know. Hagrid seems to think that Snape wouldn't dare try to get past Fluffy, or hurt Harry. I don't know about him anymore. (Snape, that is)

But it all makes me wonder more…what's under that trapdoor?

Time to go finish that Herbology essay.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Thanks for all the feedback you guys. It REALLY helps ^^ And I appriciate it greatly.**


	12. Nov 30, 1991

**11/30/1991**

Dear Diary,

Ever since Hagrid mentioned the name Nicholas Flamel in connection to whatever it is that's under the trapdoor, Harry, Ron and I have been in the Library searching like MAD for any reference to his name. It's been driving me crazy, because I know I've heard that name before, and I don't know where I heard it! It's not in any of the books I thought it would be in, and the list of books I've created to search is growing longer every day. But Mr. Flamel just doesn't seem to be anywhere.

In other news, the Slytherins have just been unbearable since the Quidditch match. They're such sore losers, especially Malfoy. He's been nagging on Harry every day, and I can see it's getting to Harry. It would get on my nerves too.

We've also received about 3 feet of snow over the past week. It's really cold during Astronomy now, I would have frozen my hands off if I hadn't conjured a flame to keep me warm. Herbology's not much better, although we are inside (kind of) for it. But at least all the snow means that Christmas is almost here! I'm going home to see Mum and Dad, so it should be fun.

Alright, I'm off to the Library!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hi everyone, just saying thanks again for the reviews. Especially big thanks to Adoxography Angelus and Bittersweet x. **

**And again, if anything's off, just tell me. So far, it sounds like I'm nailing her personality. :)**

**PS; I update every night, just as an FYI there.**


	13. Dec 15, 1991

**12/15/1991**

Dear Diary,

Well, holidays have officially started! I'm on the train right now back to London to meet up with Mum and Dad. I don't come back to Hogwarts until after New Years, so I get about two weeks in the Muggle world? I wonder how weird it will feel after being around magic for three and a half months?

We still haven't found how Nicholas Flamel is. Harry and Ron are staying at school, so they said they would continue looking for him. I really hope they find him, because this is driving me mad!

I've got a bit of homework over break, but not much. I've got Potions, Transfiguration, History and Charms essays to do. I've already got Charms done, so the others should go fast as well. I'm looking forward to some quite reading time when I get home. I hope they got me some new books!

Happy almost Chirstmas!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Sorry, this would have been up sooner, but I'm distracted with this epic game Mahjongg Dimensions (Mahjongg in 3D? 60 seconds? Additcting? YES)**

**Anyways, it really makes my day when I see four or five reviews in my inbox after a shitty day at school. I love you guys :)**


	14. Dec 27, 1991

**12/27/1991**

Dear Diary,

I'm a few days late, but Happy Christmas!

I've had a good holiday so far. Mum and Dad bombarded me with questions about Hogwarts as soon as I got home, and I answered happily. But it's so weird being back in the Muggle world, where I can't use magic or anything! The Ministry of Magic forbids it if your under 17, so I couldn't show them any of the spells I've learned. But, I did get them some sugar-free candies from Diagon Alley, and they seemed to like those. They're also really proud of how I'm coping at Hogwarts and how well I'm doing.

I got a few new wizard history books, so I've been reading those and some of my other books over break. I must have read half a dozen books already! But I STILL can't find any references to Nicholas Flamel…I hope Harry and Ron have.

Well, I'm off to do my Potions essay, it's my last one. And then, I think I'll scour back through _Hogwarts, A History_ and see if I could have missed Flamel in there.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Just like to say I'm pleased with how well this story's doing :)**


	15. Jan 5, 1992

**1/5/1992**

Dear Diary,

Happy New Year!

Well, I'm back at Hogwarts now. Harry got an Invisibility Cloak for Christmas! I'm so jealous! It's actually really neat, and the note he got with it says it was his dad's. But THEN, he went out wandering the halls at night three nights in a row! I know he was invisible, but from the sound of it, he had some really close calls, and if he'd have been caught, especially with the Cloak, I bet he would have gotten into loads of trouble!

Unfortunately, neither of them found Flamel over break. I'm kind of disappointed, but I made a fresh list of books to check, so we'll get cracking tomorrow when terms starts again! I'm really looking forward to classes starting again, I've been missing Transfiguration.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I missed a day. Homework ate me alive X.x**

**Anyways, enjoy, sorry it's short.**


	16. Jan 26, 1992

**1/26/1992**

Dear Diary,

I knew it!!! I KNEW I had read Flamel's name somewhere!

Let me start out from the beginning. Earlier tonight, Neville hopped into the common room with the Leg-Locker Curse set on him by Malfoy. Me, knowing the counter-curse, took it off him, and then Harry comforted him by giving him a Chocolate Frog. The card was Dumbledore, and it said that he was friends with Nicholas Flamel, and then I remembered that I had checked out the book we needed WEEKS ago for some light reading! Well, I found him all right, and it turns out Flamel is the maker of the Philosopher's Stone! I can't BELIEVE I had forgotten who he was!!!

So now Harry and Ron think that Dumbledore is hiding the Stone for Flamel under the trapdoor. And you know, I agree. After everything we've discovered about that trapdoor, I bet that's what's under there. But Fluffy can't be the only thing guarding it…there must be other things. Harry also thinks someone tried to steal it from Gringotts that day before school started, and it got me thinking…could Snape really want to steal the Stone? After all, he DID try to get past Fluffy on Halloween…but, Dumbledore trusts Snape! And if Dumbledore trusts him, then that must mean he's ok…I don't know. It's all very confusing.

On the subject of Snape, he's refereeing the next Quidditch match. I'm teaching Ron the Leg-Locker Curse in case we need to use it on him. There's no way he's going to try and hurt Harry this time!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**OMG I'm sooooo sorry about not posting. I was freaking exhausted yesterday, I'm suprised I updated my main fanfic. But the good news is I had fun at a three-hour testing seminar for Aikido, and I'm now a 5th kyu orange belt. :D**

**Holy crap, almost 1000 readers this month! Let's pass it!!! D**


	17. Feb 9, 1992

**2/9/1992**

Dear Diary,

Yes! We beat Slytherin! And Snape didn't even try anything! But Ron and Neville got into a fight with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron's alright, but Neville's in the Hospital out cold. He should recover soon though.

We were right! It is the Philosopher's Stone under the trapdoor. But I'm so surprised because of how Harry found out. After the match, he saw Snape running out towards the forest, so he followed him and Snape ended up meeting with Professor Quirrell. He was trying to get Quirrell to tell him about some "hocus pocus," which proves I'm right in thinking there are other things guarding the Stone. So Snape's trying to bully Quirrell into telling him how to get past at least Quirrell's enchantment…basically put, the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape. As Ron put it, "It'll be gone by next Tuesday." I really hope not. :(

Well, I've got some homework to finish up. Exams are getting closer, I need to start planning some study time.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Sorry it's been a few days! It's finals week, I'm trying to get my English grade up, and my mum was messing with the WiFi last night, so I had no internet. Please forgive me. **


	18. Mar 5, 1992

**3/5/1992**

Dear Diary,

I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been really busy studying! Can you believe that exams are only about 10 weeks away? I nearly died when I realized it, I should have started studying so much sooner!

I've got most of my Charms, Potions, and Herbology notes committed to memory, and I'm going to start on Transfiguration tomorrow. I need to work more on my wand movements, I think I'm doing a few slightly off. They'll need to be perfect for exams!

Ugh! Ron is such a stupid little red-headed twit some days! He was saying today that exams are ages away, and that I'm going crazy with studying! He has NO idea how fast 10 weeks goes! And these exams are very important, if we don't pass, we won't go on to second year! Well, I'm drawing him and Harry both up study timetables so they can get to work. Honestly, I think they'd both fail if I didn't help them!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hey, still sorry about inconsistancy. **

**So, I want your opinions. Should I keep doing Hermione, (go for all the years) or each year, do a different character? Like, Ginny for next year, someone else thrid, ect. It would be a very interesting way to get to know some characters.**

**I'm putting a poll up on my profile about it, so go vote!!!**

**3,**

**Icamane**


	19. Mar 28, 1992

**3/ 28/1992**

Dear Diary,

We're now down to eight weeks until exams. I'm so nervous! Everyone's been telling me the exams are frightful…what if I fail? I won't be able to go on to 2nd year with Harry and Ron, I'll be the laughingstock of the entire year, and not to mention my teachers and mum and dad will be so disappointed in me! I just can't fail!

Alright Hermione…calm down…I've now got my Transfiguration and Astronomy notes committed to memory. I just have History and DADA, and I'll have them all. I just have to keep them in my head.

Easter break is coming up. I'm staying at school though, so I can study. I bet I can get a lot done with a few full days in the library to myself. There are a few books I want to check out and read before exams, and break will be the perfect time to do it. I'm also wondering if I can take a little bit of time off and relax…I'm getting slightly stressed out. But, it'll all be worth it, I'm sure.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**So, it's short :/**

**I'm really sorry about not updating. I just got back from spring break, and I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be updating as fast starting Monday, 'cuz that's when my next trimester starts and I have all honors classes (litterally all) and I'm teching the next play. So, sorry, but work first, 'cuz I need to be eligable for Theatre.**

**BUT, on the other, better hand, I have decided what to do with this story. I'm going to do a 7 part series like this, but every year, I'll do a different girl's diary. Next year will be Ginny. But don't worry, Hermione will make a comeback!**

**So, send reviews of what you think. I have no idea who to do during Prisoner :/**

**3,**

**Icamane**


	20. Apr 16, 1992

**4/16/1992**

Dear Diary,

Alright, I would have written about this sooner, but I just haven't had the time. Hagrid's got a DRAGON. A real, fire-breathing dragon named Norbert. Hasn't Hagrid got any sense? They're ILLEGAL, and he lives in a wooden house! I mean, I know he's wanted one, but really!

So we've all been down to visit him a lot, helping him feed Norbert and such. The other day, Ron got bit by it, and its fangs must have been poisoned or something, because Ron's in the Hospital Wing now. Madame Pomfrey is kind of suspicious, but she hasn't really asked more than once.

Malfoy's the real problem. He saw Norbert hatch through a crack in Hagrid's curtains, and now he's been threatening to go to a teacher. He's kept quite for now, but I don't know how long that will last. You see, we contacted Ron's older brother Charlie who works with dragons in Romania, and he's sending some friends to take away Norbert tonight. But the problem is, Malfoy took one of Ron's books, and it had the letter in it! So now Malfoy knows everything! Ugh, he's so pesky!

And I'm really worried about being caught. Because I know he'll go to at least Snape, maybe McGonagall. It's really luck Harry's got an Invisibility Cloak and Malfoy doesn't know about it, otherwise I think we'd definitely get caught. With a little luck though, Norbert will be gone by the end of the night and Harry and I won't get caught.

6 more weeks until exams! I'm slowly starting to calm down about them, now that I've got other things to worry about. I'm just hoping most the stress will go away by exam time so I can focus.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hey guys! So I just want to say thank you for making this probably my most popular story. ^^**

**So next year's character will be Ginny. There's a poll on my profile about who some of the other characters should/might be, so please go vote for one per year! Thanks!!!!!!!**

**3,  
Icamane**


	21. May 22, 1992

**5/22/1992**

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry I haven't written in the past month. But I've been too focused on other things to write.

We got caught by Filch! Right after we sent Norbert off, Harry and I were stupid and left the Cloak up in the Astronomy Tower! He took Harry and I down to Professor McGonagall, where Neville was too. He was wandering around trying to find us to warn us about Malfoy and got caught. McGonagall took 150 points from Gryffindor and we all landing in detention with Malfoy. And now almost everyone in the entire school is extremely mad at us for losing all those points, because Slytherin is back in the lead for the House Cup. No one will talk to either myself, Neville, or Harry. It's depressing.

But that's not the worst. We got our slips for the detention this morning. We're supposed to meet Filch in the Entrance Hall at eleven tonight! I'm scared to think of what we could possibly be doing at that time in the evening. I hope it's not anything too dangerous, although I have no idea what they make you do for detention around here. I've never gotten detention in my life! But I find it sort of ironic that we're doing our detention late at night, and we got it in the first place by being up out of bed…well, anyways, I'm not looking forward to it. At least Harry and Neville will be there with me.

The only good thing that came out of all of this is I've gotten loads more study time in. With only one week left until exams, I view this as a good thing. And once exams are over, I can finally relax!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**So, as you can tell, we're getting close to the end of Stone. So, only a few more chapters left!**

**I want to remind you all again to go vote in the character poll on my profile. One per year please! And it really helps me see what you guys want to read.**

**Still digging the reviews!**

**~Icamane**


	22. May 23, 1992

**5/23/1992**

Dear Diary,

We had to go into the Forbidden Forest for our detention! Can you believe that? It was so scary in there! The four of us had to go in with Hagrid and try and find an injured Unicorn. Neville, Hagrid and I eventually ended up splitting up from Fang (Hagrid's dog), Malfoy, and Harry. We ran into a few Centaurs, but Harry found the Unicorn. But some thing that he thinks is You-Know-Who was drinking it's blood, and if the Centaur hadn't saved him, Harry might be dead.

So now the latest theory is that Snape wants the Sorcerers' Stone for You-Know-Who so he can return to power. I agree on some level that You-Know-Who wants to return to power (if he's not dead, and by the sounds of things, he's not) and Snape might be helping him. But everyone has always said that Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who ever feared. So as long as Dumbledore is around…Harry should be Ok, right? I'm really worried about him.

And now we've got more things to weigh on our minds. Exams are almost here, and now we've got to worry about this whole You-Know-Who/Snape thing. I hope he doesn't try to do anything…but he wouldn't…not with Dumbledore around…right?

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hey, so you're probably all pissed I haven't been updating as much lately, but here's why. My schedual this tri looks like: Trig, Honors English, Orchestra, Honors Global Studies, and then Chemistry. Oh, and starting Monday, I have rehersals after school for 12th Night. Do I have a life? NO. Do I have time to write? Not really. That's why. :/**

**Don't forget to vote in my profile pole!  
**

**3,  
Icamane**


	23. June 2, 1992

**6/2/1992**

Dear Diary,

Today was our first exam day. We did our Charms written and practicals today. I'm sure I did my best on the written, I think I remembered everything. My practical I thought went really well too, my feather levitated perfectly and my pineapple danced well. I hope I get 100%!

We do our Transfiguration and Astronomy tests tomorrow, then Potions on Wednesday, Herbology and History of Magic on Thursday, and DADA on Friday. It's pretty spread out, but I'm getting really nervous over Transfiguration and History of Magic. I can't bare the thought of failing those two tests…I need to go study when I'm done writing!

But in other news, Harry's scar has been hurting since we got out of the detention. I can't think at all of what could be causing it or what it means. Harry thinks that it's some kind of warning, telling him something bad is going to be happening soon. Could that mean Voldemort is going to steal the Stone and try and come back? I don't know, but I hope not. Hopefully, this'll all just blow over and nothing bad will happen.

Off to studying!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**OMG so sorry for not updating!!! I'm going to have this story finished by next Friday, I promise!!! X.x**

**Reviews? Because I love and you love me....let's hang Barney from a tree?**

**Anyways, DON'T FORGET to vote in my profile poll! Anyone can! YOU my dear reader, determine the future of this series!!!!!! D: le gasp!**

**3,**

**Icamane**


	24. June 6, 1992

**6/6/1992**

Dear Diary,

My hands are shaking so hard right now it'll be a wonder if I can read this later.

We finished our exams today. They weren't at all that bad. But afterwards, Harry had an epiphany, and he now figures that the stranger under the cloak who gave Hagrid Norbert was Snape, and Hagrid told him how to get past Fluffy without knowing it. So we went to tell Dumbledore, but McGonagall told us he's gone off to London today and probably won't be back until tomorrow. So that's it then, with Dumbledore gone, it leaves Snape the perfect opportunity to steal the Stone.

So tonight, we're going through the trapdoor. Ron and I are going to help Harry stop Snape from bringing You-Know-Who back to power. Harry's scar has been really hurting him lately, and I think it has something to do with You-Know-Who. I really hope we can stop him.

But I'm ever so nervous and a little scared about trying to get to the Stone itself. I mean, we're going to have to break enchantments made by teachers. They're not going to be easy, and I'm having second thoughts about if we can do this or not. We're only first years, after all. However…Harry and Ron DID take down a mountain troll…So I've been looking through all my notes, trying to see if there's anything that might help us while we're down there. It's not much, but it might help.

On the bright side, Professor Flitwick let me in on the fact that I got 112% on his exam. At least I aced one exam!

Hoping to write again when this is all over,

Hermione

* * *

**Alright, so to everyone who I said this would be a big long chapter, I lied. Sorry. But I kind of needed this chapter, even though I wasn't planning on it originally.**

**But hey! Two more chapters for this one, and I think I'll be done.**

**And sorry for the wait time, I was working on my other fanfic, As The Sister of Harry Potter, which I FINISHED last week (yay me!) and have begun a psycho-editing process.**

**But I'll try and have this one finished by May and the next one started sometime in that month!**

**Love you!**

**Icamane**

**PS; Don't forget to vote in my profile poll!**


	25. June 7, 1992

**6/7/1992**

Dear Diary,

I'm sitting in the Hospital Wing writing this, I just got back from fetching this.

We went through the trapdoor and after Snape. There were a lot of scary things down there, including Devils Snare, flying keys, and a giant chess set. Ron sacrificed himself so we could get past it. He's so brave, and he's really good at chess. I envy that, I'm terrible at it. Anyways, Harry and I kept going after that and we ended up in Snape's challenge, which was a logic puzzle with potions. I got him past that, but I don't know what happened to Harry after that. He hasn't woken up yet.

Anyways, after Harry and I split up, I went back to get Ron (I finally got him to wake up, but he's asleep now) and we flew out using the brooms. We ran into Dumbledore on our way out of the corridor who just went running into the trapdoor to go after Harry. Then,

Oh my, it looks like I fell asleep while writing.

Well, Harry's woken up and we've talked to him now. It wasn't Snape, he was trying to protect the Stone! It was Quirrell all along, and You-Know-Who was on the back of his head! How revolting! But I just KNEW that Snape couldn't have been the one, despite what Harry and Ron thought. I know I doubted him, but I also knew deep down that if Dumbledore trusts him, and I should trust him.

Harry was right, You-Know-Who was trying to get the Stone to return to power. But after Dumbledore got Harry out, he apparently took the Stone too and he and Nicholas Flamel decided that the Stone should be destroyed. It's a sad loss in the study of alchemy, but I guess it's for the best. I mean, all the life and money you want is a huge temptation to anyone, and if it would have helped You-Know-Who to rise back to power, then it should be destroyed.

But one last thing is bugging me. Harry and Ron both made sacrifices to make sure Quirrell/You-Know-Who didn't succeed, and I feel like I didn't do much. Like, what did I do? I knew about Devils Snare, and I could figure out the logic puzzle, but it doesn't seem like a lot. I need to work to be just as good as them! Well, in some respects. I think I beat them when it comes to academics.

School is almost over! I'll be really sad to leave Hogwarts and my friends, but I'll get to catch up with my parents and read some more books. I'll be even more prepared for next year!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Hey guys! Second to last entry!**

**I've got the order for characters diaries all figured out, I'll let you know as we get to them! Thanks everyone for their imput!**

**And lol, I thought it would be funny if Hermione fell asleep. Just to clarify, the first part is like at 3 in the morning right after Dumbledore saved Harry. The second part is in the morning after she and Ron had talked to Harry (after Dumbledore did). **

**~Icamane**


	26. June 20, 1992

**6/20/1992**

Dear Diary,

Sorry for not writing, it's been kind of chaotic recently.

School's over! I'm on the train back home with Ron and Harry. I passed everything with really high scores. I got the best grades of the entire year, in fact! I'm so happy, and I'm sure Mum and Dad will be proud.

We won the House Cup!!! It looked like Slytherin was going to win, but then Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron, Neville and I a bunch of points so we beat them by 10 points! I was awarded 50 for using "cool intellect in the face of fire." How wonderful is that? You can bet the Slytherins were really sour about the whole thing. Malfoy threw a fit. :)

Ron says he'll send Harry and I owls this summer inviting us over. It sounds like loads of fun, but I at least want to catch up on the Muggle world for a little bit before going to Ron's. But from what he's told me his mum is really nice and we can play chess and Quidditch and all sorts of things. I'm really looking forward to it all.

I'm also looking forward to next year at Hogwarts. We'll have a new Defense teacher, (Quirrell sort of…died down in the Stone's chamber) learn more magic, and most importantly, be back at Hogwarts! I can already tell it will be exciting!

But one thing is still bothering me…and that's You-Know-Who. Surely he'll try again to get his power and body back. I mean, he was a Slytherin after all, and one of their traits is ambition…it's bothering me. We don't know how or when he'll try again. And that stupid little TWIT Ron doesn't believe that You-Know-Who will come back, but he'll obviously TRY. Gosh, he makes me so mad some times! But hopefully, we'll be prepared to take You-Know-Who on when he does try again.

So I think that's it, Ron and Harry want to play a round of Exploding Snap, so I'll go join them!

Love,

Hermione

* * *

**Bwahahaha!!! Another story finished!!! I feel proud of myself :)**

**Of course, the SERIES isn't done, but this portion of it is ;)**

**So next year will be about the lovely Mr. Gin - Excuse me, Mrs. Ginny Weasley (Little AVPM humor there for you ;) )**

**I'll hopefully have it up sometime this month! But in the meantime, I have some theatre plays and other writing work to attend to. So I'll see you then! Oh, and the title shall be "His Eyes Are as Green as a Fresh Pickeled Toad." Enjoy :D**

**Love!**

**~Icamane**


End file.
